


Sweet Treats (HuskerDust)

by SeductiveFishy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Closet Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), hangel, huskerdust, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveFishy/pseuds/SeductiveFishy
Summary: Husk wakes in the wee hours of the morning to find Angel not in bed. After searching the hotel he finds him in the kitchen.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Treats (HuskerDust)

**Author's Note:**

> If things get confusing I apologize, I wrote this while watching My Hero Academia and kept getting distracted. I wanted to keep this in Husk’s POV but as I continued things just got weird. I don’t write smut too frequently so I’m sorry if this is bad. I want to get better before I continue with Run Rampant, tho. This was also supposed to be a Valentines Day submission so uh… sorry it’s late.

Husk rolled over, pulling the blankets up over his head. Willing sleep to return to him he reached out for his beau hoping to pull him closer. Instead, the feline’s claws met empty, cold sheets. Patting his paws around proved to be useless as it was clear his lover was no longer in bed. Husk slowly opened his eyes, preparing to adjust to the harsh light of dawn. Rather than bright light, Husk found himself still submerged in the darkness of night. Angel’s curtains were open and Hell’s stars faintly twinkled in the sky as red loomed on the horizon – dawn.

A mix between a groan and sigh left the cat’s lips as he pushed himself onto his elbows. Golden eyes scanned the room. The closet and en suite lights were off, and the room was silent save for Fat Nuggets’ light snoring from the foot of the bed. Thrown in a pile near an overly cluttered vanity was a pair of thigh high boots and a purse.

Pushing himself up, Husk stood from the overly pink bed. He stretched his shoulders out, cracking his back loudly. With a satisfied grunt he relaxed, allowing his wings to briefly drag along the carpet as he made his way to the door to look for his lover.

There was no way Angel would go to work barefoot and without his bag, so the real question was where _would_ he be this early in the morning? It was no secret the spider liked sleeping. When he didn’t have to work, he’d go to sleep early and stay in bed until well after noon the following day.

_So why is he up so damn early._

Husk made his way down the grand staircase of the hotel. With it being so early, the hotel was silent. He felt he had stomped his way down the stairs; however, his catlike paws silenced the movement almost entirely.

After arriving at the base of the stairs, Husk took a moment to pause. Listening to the eerie silence of the hotel’s lobby, his ears twitched at the faintest sound coming from down the hall off the main entryway. He made his way towards the sound, sneaking down the corridor and past many doors until he stopped outside the one he felt the noises were coming from.

The kitchen?

Quietly pushing the door open revealed Angel. The spider had his back turned to the door as he quietly hummed while working on something. An old-fashioned radio sat at the end of the counter, filling the room with soft jazz. Husk watched as the spider swayed and hummed along with the music. An oversized cream-colored sweater hung from his shoulders, cinched at the waist by an apron.

Standing in the doorway, Husk noticed the numerous baking sheets that sat on the industrialized countertops throughout the kitchen. Muffins, scones, doughnuts, and other pastries filled the sheets. Husk couldn’t help but pause multiple times as he crossed the floor. The room smelled heavenly, and the treats looked as if they were made by a professional.

Too preoccupied with his work, Angel hadn’t noticed he was no longer alone. A saxophone solo had the spider waggling his hips back and forth, smiling and humming along with the song. The feeling of something touching his waist broke him from his train of thought. Slim claws wrapped around his body, trailing down his hips and lightly tugging at the pink frilled material of the apron. Panicking, Angel gasped, dropping the sugar filled dusting wand he had been holding, before whipping himself around. Unsure if it was one of Valentino’s goons sent to get him, Angel prepared to summon a handgun. Upon being met with the sight of his lover, Angel willed himself to relax, sighing before running his hands down his face.

“Jeez, Husky! Are you nuts? I nearly shot ya!” Angel released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, grasping at his chest he leant back against the silver counter. “Fuckin’ Lucifer, it’s too early.”

Husk scoffed, tightening his grasp on the spider’s hips and pulling him closer.

“Yeah no shit it’s early. Ya ok? Did you make all this?” He craned his neck, gesturing to the numerous baked goods spread throughout the room.

Angel laughed, loosely draping his arms across Husk’s shoulders, avoiding getting any sugar in the cat’s fur. He lent down, lightly kissing the cat’s forehead. “Eh, just couldn’t sleep. Came down here for a snack but there wasn’t anythin’ good, so I figured I’d make somethin’. With the holiday and everythin’ I guess I figured I’d just make enough for everyone.” A sheepish smile crossed Angel’s face as he looked down at his beau.

“Holiday…?” Husk mumbled, questioningly looking up to the arachnid. Upon realization his eyebrows shot up, red feathers bouncing along with the movement. “Ohh, shit. _That_ holiday.”

Feigning offence, Angel placed a hand across his chest and gasped. “Husker! You forgot it was Valentine’s Day? How could you?” He snorted, throwing his arms across the feline’s shoulders before pulling the cat into a kiss. Using his lower arms to pull the cat’s hips closer to his own, the two softly swayed to the music that continued to play throughout the room.

Dawn had been nearing as Husk had woken up, and neither had realized how much time passed as they stood in each other’s arms in the overly polished kitchen. What had once been a fast paced, energetic saxophone piece had slowed to something more romantic. The chords of a piano and rhythmic tapping of hi-hats filled the room. Unwilling to break apart from their kiss and pull away from each other, the duo continued to sway to the music.

They were too focused on each other to hear the grandfather clock in the hotel’s entryway chime that morning had come.

Husk was too enthralled with kissing down the spider’s jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Too focused on each other to hear morning greetings in the hotel’s lobby.

Husk was too focused on the giggle of laughter Angel let out as he was hoisted up by his thighs and placed on the counter.

Angel was too fixated on the paw trailing under his sweater and wrapping up his back.

Too focused on the grunt that slipped past Husk’s lips as his paws passed over the sheer lace adorning smooth white hips.

Too focused on the arachnid’s breathy moans as teeth grazed his shoulders-

“DO I SMELL BEIGNETS?!”

Startled, Angel hopped from the counter’s surface. Grabbing Husk’s hand, he made the quick decision to pull the other man into a room off the side of the kitchen. Not a moment after the door was shut the hotel’s numerous residents flooded into the kitchen. Shocked at the assortment of treats, Charlie and Niffty began taking the different baking sheets into the dining area of the hotel for everyone to enjoy. Alastor, throwing a knowing glance or two towards the pantry door, simply rolled his eyes before pouring himself a cup of coffee and joining everyone else in the dining room.

Behind the door to the walk-in pantry, an apron had been shed. Hiking his sweater up, Angel lowered himself into his beau’s lap before pulling the older man into another heated kiss. While his upper hands cradled his lover’s cheeks, his lower hands slowly trailed down the thick fur of Husk’s chest. Slim pink fingers trailed through the feline’s fur before resting against the man’s hips.

Pulling away from their kiss, Angel took a moment to catch his breath, giggling when he made brief eye contact with his beau. He lightly ground his hips down, relishing in the slight fluffing of the cat’s wings from the motion. Hearing hushed chuckles from the kitchen, Angel’s head whipped towards the door. He froze, waiting to see if the new hushed voices would leave the kitchen. Husk, leaning against the pantry wall, sighed as he looked up to the spider.

Though it wasn’t much, the faint amount of light that seeped between the slats in the pantry door was more than enough to illuminate Angel. The oversized sweater the spider wore had sagged further off his shoulders from scrambling into the pantry. Partially released from its confinement, his chest fluff heaved as he focused on steadying his breathing. The large heart marking on the spider’s chest faintly blinked with the rapid beating of his heart. Still watching through the slats in the pantry door, Angel hardly moved as Husk ran his hand under his sweater.

Husk wanted to be patient as they waited for the other patrons to leave the kitchen. He stayed quiet, watching his lover’s face as the spider continued peeking through the door slats. He pulled Angel closer, drinking in the smell of the floral perfume Angel wore. Husk rolled his hips, earning himself a soft gasp turned yelp as the cat grabbed a handful of the spider’s chest fluff.

Angel reeled his head back to glare at his beau. He slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping it would stop any further noises from escaping.

Husk couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden bashful behavior. Since when had his boyfriend ever cared about someone hearing them? Was it because they were in the kitchen?

Though Angel had his mouth covered, it wasn’t enough to hide the smile that crinkled the edges of his multiple eyes. A grin split across the feline’s face at the realization. This was a _game_ to Angel. Try not to get caught? No, no – that didn’t seem like him at all.

More like try and _get caught_.

Bouncing the spider in his lap, Husk released his handful of chest fluff before trailing his paw down Angel’s body. He slipped a claw under the thin lace that hugged the arachnid’s hips.

“Do you like these?”

“Huh-“ Angel barely registered the question that was asked of him before he heard the slicing of fabric followed by the feeling of the lace fluttering to the ground. “Dammit.”

Reaching down, Husk made quick work of unsheathing himself. He lifted Angel’s lithe frame over his eager member before looking up to Angel – silently asking.

As the bouncing and grinding came to a halt, Angel gasped as he was suddenly jolted forward by his thighs. Looking down at his lover caused the spider to momentarily pause. Strong arms, wide shoulders, and the perfect poker face. All things that Angel had noticed about his boyfriend when they had first met. Though the two had both found each other to be attractive, Husk had intended on keeping away from the porn star. He hadn’t felt love for anyone in years and did not plan on things changing any time soon. He _did_ take Angel up on the offer he had initially placed on the table when they first met, however. And after the years they had spent together – years living in the Happy Hotel, Husk was so much more than just a bar cat with a pair of strong arms.

Sitting below him, Husk’s lidded eyes drew Angel in like a moth to a flame. Steadying himself, Angel smirked back at the cat.

_So impatient_.

Angel kept his eyes locked with his lover’s as he brought one of his lower hands to his chin. He licked a stripe up his palm before spitting onto his fingers and rocking forward on his knees. As his upper hands wrapped around the man’s neck his lower hands worked to prep himself. Refusing to look away from each other, pink and gold light bounced between their faces.

Angel gently panted as he pumped his fingers, occasionally scissoring the digits to work himself open. He bit his cheek as he attempted to stifle his panting and moans. Husk, watching Angel unravel in his lap, focused on running his hands up and down Angel’s thighs, stomach and chest. Grabbing at the mounds of fur, Husk reveled in the blissed-out expression on the porn star’s face. 

The sound of laughter and a pan clanging in the kitchen made Angel jolt. The movement caused his fingers to curl inside him and brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves he was all too familiar with. It only took a second for Husk to react, and before Angel could let out a loud moan he was silenced by the feline’s lips on his own. Husk growled as their lips crashed together. The sound was low, deep, and rumbled in Angel’s chest as he pressed himself against the bartender.

“Did you hear that?”

A paw slipped around Angel’s backside, grabbing a handful of the spider’s plush ass and pulled him impossibly closer. Gasping into the cat’s mouth, Angel pulled his fingers free from himself. Angel’s gasp doubled as permission for Husk to deepen the kiss, silencing the spider’s pants and mewls. Tongues collided, replacing Angel’s desperate whines with sloppy wet sounds.

“Niffty, my dear, I think you’re losing it!”

“No, you’re just deaf, grandpa. I hear it too.”

Did Vaggie just insult the Radio Demon? Shit, were they really that loud? Husk paused, one hand on Angel’s rear and the other cupping the demon’s face. He gently held the spider, looking into his eyes and hoping the other would know they needed to quiet down, or risk being caught. Angel _did_ pause for a moment, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he caught his breath. That turned to a cocky smile, however, as the lust demon reached back with his lower arms, pulling his cheeks apart and sinking down onto Husk’s dripping member. Husk slammed his jaw shut, repressing a moan and attempting to keep quiet. His brows furrowed, glaring at Angel.

_Oh, so it **is** a game. Who can get us **caught** first. Tsk. _

Completely unbothered by the glare shot his way, a shit-eating grin broke across Angel’s face as he felt the cat’s growl reverberate through his chest. He continued bouncing, slowly working himself down the cat’s barbed length.

“Nonsense, Miss Vagatha, don’t you think I would’ve heard? What with my ears and such?”

_Oh he hears, alright._

“Fuck, Legs. Quiet,” Husk shushed, adjusting his hand across Angel’s face to where he was covering the spider’s mouth. Angel let out a low moan behind Husk’s paw, which poorly muffled the sound. He rolled his hips, taking the cat’s cock completely. He whimpered at the perfectly full feeling and ground his hips down over and over.

“Slow the fuck down,” the bar cat growled. “You’re not coming that fast.”

The skittering of feet approaching the pantry had Husk tightening his grip on Angel’s face.

_Dammit Niffty get outta here._

_“_ Niffty dear, do me a favor and go fetch Husker and Mister Dust for breakfast, yes? And miss Vagatha, do not worry about the dishes. I’ll tend to them after the other patrons have cleared the dining room.”

“Oh, yes Alastor!”

“Ugh, whatever.”

The following seconds felt like hours as Husk waited for the trio to leave the kitchen. As footsteps quietly trailed from the kitchen followed by what sounded like a mumbled “You owe me dearly, Husker,” the cat released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Once the kitchen returned to silence, sans the radio, Husk returned his attention back to the porn star in his lap.

In one fluid motion Husk shoved himself away from the wall he had been leaning against. He violently pushed Angel to the ground, rolling with him so he loomed over the pink demon. Angel slapped Husk’s hand away from his mouth, grunting as his back hit the cool linoleum floor of the cramped pantry. Taken aback by the feline’s sudden boldness, Angel looked up at his lover. The golden glow of the cat’s narrowed eyes illuminated his face.

“Ooh Husky, I like it when ya get all angry on me,” Angel cooed at the feline, wrapping his arms around the bartender’s neck.

Husk scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Ugh, such a pain in my ass. You’re lucky I love you.” He chuckled before pressing his lips against Angel’s. The kiss was deep, fiery, and full of need. He rocked forward, thrusting hard into Angel’s needy body.

Husk buried himself to the hilt, smirking at his lover before slowly pulling back and slamming into Angel with a brutal pace. Smile still plastered to his face, Angel threw his head back, gasping out each time he was hammered into. The barbs on his lover’s cock scraped his walls each time Husk pulled back. The mix of pain and pleasure was more than enough to have Angel melting into a puddle on the floor. He arched his back prettily as he whined, clawing at the cat’s shoulders.

As if he were in a trance, Husk found himself hypnotized with the expressions that crossed his lover’s face. Angel had thrown his head back with his mouth slightly open as he repeatedly gasped – attempting to catch his breath. Gasps were occasionally replaced with breathy moans and garbled gibberish that slipped past the spider’s lips.

Husk wasn’t sure how he had gotten so _lucky_. In all his years of gambling he could not remember any winnings that had brought him as much joy as the white and pink form below him did. The spider had stumbled into his life (or rather, his bar) and refused to leave until the bar cat agreed to take him on a date. Drunk and irritated, Husk conceded. Taking the flamboyant spider out had ended up being one of the best things Husk had done in a long while. Initially thinking the date would be nothing short of a dumpster fire, the night was instead pleasant.

Away from others the loud, selfish, narcissistic, and overzealous spider was soft, introverted, thoughtful, caring and so much more. Husk wasn’t even sure if the spider that had sat on the other side of the table was the same man that pestered him constantly at the hotel. He had ended up learning so much about Angel that night. From his life up top in the mafia, to his siblings and horrible father, to a hobby that ended up taking his life and placing him into Valentino’s waiting hands. Though that date had been years ago, Husk could still remember the glassy look of Angel’s eyes. He seemed so distant and lonely as he drunkenly recounted his life to the feline.

“Fuck, Husky. Please! _Please!_ ”

Snapping from his thoughts, Husk looked to the writhing figure below him. Angel’s sweater had been shed at some point and laid in a pile with the shredded panties. Fuchsia eyes attempted to focus but rolled back under heavy eyelids. What had previously been a faint glow of the arachnid’s markings was now burning bright. Angel’s cheeks and chest flushed brightly and the heart on his chest flickered rapidly to his heartbeat.

The cat’s heart fluttered at the sight. He couldn’t help but smirk as Angel came undone below him. The spider’s lower set of hands had slid to Husk’s thighs, pulling him closer in a silent plea for more. His upper arms had been thrown above his head after attempting to push his sweaty bangs from his face. _Fuck_ , Husk thought. How long had he been zoning out that Angel was now sweating? That _he_ was sweating _too_? How long had his knees been making that obnoxious popping sound against the hard floor?

Husk lowered himself, licking up Angel’s neck before whispering into the spider’s ear.

“Please what? Tell me what you want, baby.”

The bar cat’s tone was laced with cockiness. His ears drooped forward as sweat trickled past his temple. Refusing to slow his pace, Husk continued to rail into Angel with abandon. He kissed up and down Angel’s jaw, waiting for the spider to catch his breath enough to respond.

“H-Husk… Please… So c-close,” Angel choked the request out, having to pause between words as he gasped and whined.

Husk hadn’t realized how close _he_ was until Angel’s plea. Burying his face into Angel’s chest, he moved a paw down the spider’s frame. Husk was surprised to find Angel erratically stroking his previously neglected cock. Batting his lover’s hand away, Husk gently wrapped his paw around the dripping member, squeezing firmly and pumping in time with his thrusts.

The moan that Angel let out at the sudden attention threatened to turn into a scream as Husk shifted his hips. The cat regularly teased the spider that he had every inch of his body memorized, and that included knowing exactly how to find the sensitive bundle of nerves that would have Angel seeing stars.

And seeing stars he did.

It only took a few thrusts before Angel was spilling into Husks paw and across the pink markings of his stomach. Husk was sure Alastor wouldn’t be able to explain THAT one - there was no way the other hotel patrons didn’t hear.

Angel shuddered, working through his release. Husk gently nipped at Angel’s chest before lifting his head, unwilling to miss the euphoric expressions the spider wore when he came. Husk loved seeing the other like this. Not that Angel came - hell, he did that for a living. But the pure bliss on the other’s face, knowing the spider’s walls were down and he explicitly trusted Husk. These weren’t the moans and smiles Angel religiously rehearsed for work. These were real, and for Husk alone.

He swore if anyone ever attempted to take the spider from him, they’d be torn apart by his claws. Lucifer forbid they think of hurting Angel. If it came to that, however, the secret deal Husk had with Alastor would ensure Angel would never be harmed.

As a growl rose from the back of the bartender’s throat, lips suddenly slotted against his. Pulled yet again from his drifting thoughts, Husk returned the kiss. He didn’t need permission to deepen it, however. He barely had to part his lips before Angel did as well. Tongues and teeth clashed in a battle of dominance the spider knew he was losing.

Angel rocked his hips along with the feline’s uneven thrusts, ushering his lover deeper inside him. Breaking their kiss, the spider threw his head back with a whine as his prostate was repeatedly assaulted, the overstimulation causing his hips to jerk repeatedly. Squeezing Husks thighs where he still held on, Angel cried out

“I love you.”

That was all he needed. Dropping his forehead to Angel’s shoulder Husk gave a firm thrust before burying himself inside the spider. Grunting against Angel’s shoulder he ground his hips down, reveling in the tight heat of Angels body as he rode out his orgasm.

As he came down from his high, he looked up to his beau, who was still panting heavily with his markings glowing brightly. Not caring about the sticky mess between the two, Husk lazily flopped down on top of Angel.

“Watcha thinkin’ bout, kitty,” he panted out.

“Nothin’ Legs. I just love you. Oh, and Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Angel laughed. His heaving chest forced Husk to finally lift himself from his lover and pull out. Flopping on his back beside Angel, Husk laughed. The pantry really was tiny, and with his wings now bunched against the floor it was that much more painfully obvious.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to get up,” the bar cat muttered.

“PFFFFFT! Well while we’re here, use your tail to knock one of those Little Debbie cakes down here.”

“Are you kidding me?”


End file.
